


Closed Shop

by 1000014



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologise for my unimaginative mind of titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Shop

_If my undying love for my brother has to be shown this way then so be it._

Vergil muttered incoherently as he was mercilessly almost ripped in two by his pounding twin's hips.

Dante spared no one when it came to sex, especially his brother, who could take the full brunt of his demon blood. In all honesty Dante knew his brother was the only one he could sleep with who would completely, and honestly satisfy his needs. He mulled this over, as his hand drew blood on Vergil's back.

Dante pushed his dick against Vergil's insides, pushing inside as much as he could fit in his older twin's body. Vergil twitched against the penetration and the scratches, his demon healing ability making it right in seconds, only to be torn internally even more. Vergil clenched the edge of the table he was thrown over, his brothers shop "closed for a family matter".

Yeah, no one would guess he was pounding his brother over his work table. Vergil ground his teeth slightly, the desk rocking against the thrusts.

They had been doing this for sometime now, Vergil accepting the fact he 'could' actually like Dante and be comfortable being around him in certain cases. Of course Vergil was practically living at the shop now, and between demons busting in to ruin it and random people begging for help, they found time for non stop, sometimes non con sex.

That and the fighting. That generally caused the sex. The twins bickering had eventually turned into some sort of game of who would piss the other one off more; inevitably inviting fights; inevitably inviting sex. There were moments when a weakened twin would purposely drag the other around, forcing them into lurid acts almost for the satisfaction of being "the winner"

This time was different though. This was just them both desperate to feel that energy spark between them. An unfortunate dry spell of demon slaying and summoning gave them a few dull months. Which they had to make entertaining. So, incestual sex on tap.

Neither brother at this point really cared about that though. The fact they could enjoy it; honestly; made it worth it. And each twin knew exactly what the other wanted more. Dante, although he was deep in Vergil in this point of course, was a lot more soppier. He actively enjoyed the foreplay, and let his brother play with all parts of his body. Vergil's approach was much colder, straight to the point; though Dante knew exactly how to give him an erection in less than a minute (or so he bragged).

Of course being fucked over a table did make Vergil hard, and he grabbed at Dante's hand, inviting it to grab his erection. The younger twin did so, pumping at it. If Vergil would of wanted to bite into wood, he would of into the table at this moment, as his brother pounded faster into him whilst masterbating his dick. He was painfully aware his hair had fallen over his eyes, making the two look almost identical.

Dante thrashed inside him, almost pummelling his dick into submission as he reached his climax. He filled his brother with his demon seed, Vergil swearing he could almost taste it in his throat.

Of course Vergil was still erect, and it was Dante's job to fix that. He smoothly exited his brother, licking his lips, and flipped him around, his back sliding down the table as hit buttocks sharply hit the floor. He let out an angry hiss as Dante passively waved a hand at him, greedily and quickly shoving his mouth around Vergil's still hard cock.

Vergil almost automatically grabbed at Dante's hair, forcing his erection straight to the back of his brothers throat. Dante made a guttural noise, saliva dripping over Vergil's upper thighs. Dante was positively gobbling his brothers dick, rapid tongue movements and the sheer depth he could take forcing Vergil to throw his head back, digging nails into his brothers scalp.

Vergil twitched, his thigh twitched, his body spasmed, he enjoyed his brother.

"Goo...go.." Vergil attempted to say, the ds unable to escape his lips, "I..need..this." Dante, characteristically gave him a thumbs up whilst the cock impaled his face. He sped up on Vergil's cock, grabbing his brothers thighs as the nails dug into his scalp once more.

Vergil, 'uncharacteristically' cried out, as he fed Dante his semen straight down the throat. Both men didn't move for a couple of minutes, Dante swallowing hard and slowly prising his face away from his brothers groin. He tapped Vergil on the thigh playfully.

"Better?" Vergil pursed his lips. He hated he needed him (he loved he needed him). He didn't ever need this (he always needed this).

Before pride got the better of the older twin, his very rarely shown side blurted something out. Along the very quick lines of iloveyouyes. Of course as soon as that was said, Vergil effortlessly pushed his brother off him, stood up, and on rearranging his clothing, angrily glided out of the room.

Dante sat, bemused yet knowing, as he wiped his mouth with his fist, he said after his brother, half sarcastically, "I know Verg, I love you too. See you in about an hour.."


End file.
